


The Mysterious Redhead

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: If Wishes Were Upgrades [3]
Category: Ghost Whisperer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Het, Mentions of Legal Drinking, Mentions of alcohol, female!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he was out for a night of drinking, Ned spotted the mysterious redhead across the bar. There was something about her that called to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Redhead

Ned Banks stole another glance at the redhead woman bent over the pool table. He watched as she lined in up a shot before taking it. The white cue ball collided with the six and five ball, and she sunk the five ball and she got close to sinking the six.

The redhead smiled and winked at her opponent, a young woman with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. The brunette smiled, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her beer. With a skip, the redhead made her next shot, sinking the six.

Ned recognized the pair from Rockland University. He shared a few classes with the bushy brunette. She was from England, and she was named after a Shakespeare character – though he couldn't remember which play, let alone the character. She seemed to be best friends with the redheaded woman.

Kissing sounds drew Ned's attention back to his friends. His friends were making kissing faces and batting their eyelashes at him.

_“Just kiss the girl,”_ Brandon sang, off-key. He started laughing a second later, followed by the others.

Ned didn't say anything. His interest in the redhead was well known to his friends.

“Just talk to her,” encouraged Cassie, hitting her boyfriend's arm. She offered Ned a smile.

Glancing back over at the pool table, Ned met an amused pair of green eyes. She offered Ned a wink before turning back to her friend and their beers. Cheeks turning a little pink, Ned continued to watched the pair.

The game of pool wrapped up with the redhead winning. In honor of her win, the bushy brunette bought onion rings and the next round of beer. The pair retired from the pool table and they returned to their table.

“You've got it back, man,” Chuck declared with a laughing, “and you barely know the girl.”

“It's kinda romantic,” gushed Kimi, whirling her martini glass.

Before Ned could say anything, the topic of the conversation was changed by Cassie. They were starting their junior year of college. It was a time of change. Brandon was going to study aboard in Russia while Chuck was debating a transfer to New York University and Kimi's upcoming wedding in the spring.

 

**...**

 

Later in the evening, Ned caught sight of the redhead and the bushy brunette entertaining a few older guys at their table. The pair of college students looked annoyed at their visitors, who seemed too old to be at a college bar.

One of the men, a man with blonde hair and an expensive suit, leaned in close to the redhead and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The redhead easily shrugged off of the arm and she leaned back in her seat.

Turning his attention away from the scene, Ned focused on everything he knew about the redhead and her friend. He knew more about the bushy brunette because of their shared classes, mostly English. Both young woman were from England, and they were close friends. The redhead was a bit of mystery. She took numerous course, and she made the Dean's List every semester while working two jobs, part-time as a student tutor and part-time as a library assist while volunteering at the local hospital.

Between the two girls, the bushy brunette came off as a bossy know-it-all with the ability to keep the information to herself and she was known to be helpful in writing papers and study techniques. While her presence could be overwhelming when she was talking about random facts no one remembered, she didn't talk down to people and she didn't talk _at_ people too much. In the excitement, her passion overtook and she was unable to calm down.

As for the redhead, she was known to be friendly, but distant. She smiled and she remembered people's names, but she didn't have many close friends. She had four close friend, including the bushy brunette. While she wasn't a loner, the redhead was had the ability to get others to open up to her, like Melinda.

Ned showed as one of the men made a move on the redhead. She pushed him away while shaking her head. The man said something which sat the redhead off, based off her hand motions and her narrowed eyes.

People started crowding around, blocking Ned's view. With a frown, he turned back to his friends. Brandon and Chuck was making kissy-faces while Cassie and Kimi looked on with smiles.

“You still have enough time to add a plus one,” Kimi said with a wink as she stood up. Despite being tipsy and wearing five inch heels, Kimi was able to maintain her balance in those shoes. That was a rather impressive skill.

When Ned glanced back over his shoulder, he found the redheaded woman was no longer at the pool tables. The bushy haired brunette was lining up a shot. Taking a glance around, Ned found his crush had disappeared.

With a sigh, he grabbed ahold of his beer. He gaze the bottle a swirl, watching the liquid moving inside. After a moment of debate, he sat the bottle down. He stood up, throwing a few bills onto the table.

“I'll see you guys Monday,” Ned told his friends.

His friends bid him around of farewells before he walked out of the bar.

As he stepped into the cold February weather, Ned increased his pace. He left his heavier jacket in the car, thinking he wouldn't need it. As he walked back to his vehicle, Ned could hear his mom scolding him.

Nearing his silver SUV, he noticed a figure leaning against the driver's side. Ned fingered his fingers as he continued to approach his car. He could tell the figure was female, but not much since the street was dimly lit.

“I was wondering when you'd come out,” the woman said she turned to face Ned.

Ned faltered in his step. He didn't know what to say.

His crush chuckled as she took a few steps towards him. “I'm Hortensia Potter,” she said.

“N-Ned Banks,” he sputtered.

A smirk formed on Hortensia's red lips. “It's nice to meet you,” she said. “Call me Sia, all my friends do. Though I hope we can be _more than friends_.”

At a loss of words, Ned simply nodded.

“You should call me sometime,” Hortensia said, pulling out a pen. She took ahold of Ned's hand before she wrote her phone number on the palm of his hand. When she was done, Hortensia winked as she turned to walk away.

Ned watched her for a few seconds. Acting quickly, he pulled out his cell phone and he began dialing the number from his hand. Glancing up at Hortensia's retreating form, he noted she was half a block away. He pushed the call button, bringing the phone up to his ear.

He watched as Hortensia stopped walking to pull out her phone. She glanced at the screen before answering her phone.

“This is Hortensia, how can I help?” she asked.

“I know a great all-night diner,” Ned said. “You interested?”

Hortensia turned around to look at Ned with her phone held to her ear. “That depends,” she replied. “This is a date or a booty call?”

“Date,” Ned answered quickly, barely waiting for her to finish the question.

“Then my answer's yes,” Hortensia said, closing her phone with a snap.

Ned watched as Hortensia walked towards him with a skip in her step.

 


End file.
